1. Field
Embodiments relate to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium ion rechargeable batteries may be used in, e.g., a portable electronic device such as, e.g., a mobile phone, a notebook PC, and the like, and/or an automobile, and the like.